Kinktober Day 2
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Who knew an old t-shirt and a pair of panties can lead to such fun on the couch. Slash TD/JG


**Tags: Ass Worship, Begging, Couch Sex, Watersports**

 **Happy Reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs came to a complete stop in the living room doorway. Tony was sitting on his couch wearing his old Marine shirt and from the look of it no underwear. His cock harden instantly, almost painfully in his jeans. Judging by the smirk on Tony's face, the younger man knew what his appearance was doing to Gibbs. If not then the large bulge tenting the denim was a giveaway.

"Is it the shirt or the man panties?" Tony's voice was silky as he gave his older lover a heated look.

Jethro blinked slowly as his mind processed Tony's words. "Man panties?"

Tony stood up with a cheeky grin. He slowly raised the hem of the shirt to reveal his soft blue satin boy shorts. The fabric clung to every curve of his mid section perfectly. It nestled his cock comfortably and displayed his ass in the most sexy way. Tony couldn't resist showing Gibbs just how good his ass looked.

Jethro growled as he took in everything. His possessive side took charge. He moved so quick Tony could barely blink. Jethro had the younger man on the couch with his gorgeous ass in the air. He slowly pulled the panties down to reveal the tan flesh. His obsession since the day Tony tackled him and pressed it against his cock.

"Its both, sweetheart." Jethro answered before pressing his face into Tony's ass.

Tony gasps then moaned as he pressed back. Tony loves it when Gibbs worships his ass. Calloused hands reverently caress his skin, soft lips lovingly kiss, his tongue tastes every inch, and best of all Jethro's groans against his flesh. Its arousing to know that his ass alone is pleasurable to his lover.

If they didn't have such a demanding job Jethro would spend all day just as they are. The musky scent that was all Tony mixed with the almond body wash was heady. Jethro just couldn't get enough of this perfection and it was all his. He needed more and knew Tony did too.

Jethro removed the coffee flavored lube from between the cushions. The damn tube always ends up there somehow. Jethro slicked his fingers, first rubbing the lube on and around the puckered hole then slowly sliding two into the soft heat. Both of them groaned at the sensation. Jethro thrust his fingers and added his marks on the smooth ass cheeks. Tony pressed into both the fingers and Gibbs' mouth.

The first touch to his prostate started the begging. "Jethro, please. I need more." Tony gripped the arm of the couch as his back arched.

Jethro chuckled deeply, he felt the shudder that ran through Tony's body at the sound. "That's it, sweetheart. Let me hear you."

The older man began torturing Tony's prostate the same time he started licking, sucking, and nipping the perineum. Tony made the most beautiful sounds. All of it went straight to his cock making it painfully hard in his jeans. He moaned against the now red and bruised perineum when the silky inner walls fluttered and squeezed around his fingers. Gibbs added another finger and resumed his torture.

"Oh god! Oh fuck! Jet...please...stop trying to kill me. Fuck me now, please." Tony begged. He was so close. "I need you, Jethro. Need your cock pounding into me. Need your come inside me. Please, Jethro."

Jethro growled, sharply nipped the abused perineum before withdrawing his fingers. He smirked at his lover's whimper as he tore open his jeans and quickly slicked up his rock hard cock. He lovingly caressed the smooth ass one more time before lining his cock up and slamming into Tony's body. It felt like coming home every time.

Tony cried out when Gibbs' hips slapped against his ass. It quickly turned into a moan when his lover palmed his ass cheeks before thrusting in a firm and steady pace. He knew neither one of them would last long.

Gibbs grunted and growled each time the silky heat clenched around him. As he has said before Tony's ass was perfection. It was made for his cock. No one was allowed to touch, taste, or fuck Tony's ass, no one but him.

"Jethro! Harder, faster. Please!"

Jethro pulled Tony's ass cheeks apart to watch his cock pound into Tony's hole. The sight was arousing and mesmerizing and Jethro felt smugly satisfying about seeing the hole take such abuse. He shifted his hips and aimed for the swollen prostate. Keens and whines drove him to up his pace. Tony's lower half was going to be deliciously sore for a few days. Good things they had the weekend off.

"Come for me, sweetheart." Jethro growled when Tony's hole became painfully tight.

Tony finally let go and painted the cushion underneath him. He felt Jethro thrust sharply three more times before warm come filled him. Tony almost let out a sigh of relief as each twitch of Jethro's cock signaled another shot into his body. He loves having Jethro's come inside him.

Jethro grunted feeling a different kind of sensation come over him. "Sweetheart, do you want a different kind of fluid in you?" He asked carefully. They have only done this one other time. That was when they wanted to try something new.

Tony moaned at the thought. "Go ahead. My plug is in the side table."

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief as he released his piss into Tony's already filled hole. He heard the younger man moan and keen as the golden liquid filled him or spilled out and slid down his legs. Jethro was too blissed out to care that they were on the couch. Once the stream stopped he reached into the drawer to remove the blue plug. He quickly pulled his cock out and slid the plug in place. Tony immediately turned to engulf Jethro's now soft cock. The younger man cleaned it and sucked out any remaining liquid.

When nothing was left Tony cuddled into Jethro's body. Neither care about the wet patch on the couch. They were too sated and Jethro was busy caressing Tony's ass.

"The best way to start our wedding night." Tony spoke softly, but the humor could be heard.

Jethro chuckled. "I agree. We have all weekend to celebrate."

"Do you want me naked? I have more panties I want to try on for you." Tony asked seductively.

"You can wear them and my shirts in between rounds."

Tony kissed his husband. "Good. Now take me upstairs to our bedroom."

Jethro stood and lifted Tony over his shoulder. He was going to bury his face into his husband's ass, getting his fill until his cock gets hard again. Did he mentioned he loved Tony's ass?

~Fin~


End file.
